


【盾冬】美国丽人 American Beauty

by polythenepammy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polythenepammy/pseuds/polythenepammy
Summary: 总统Steve╳ 明星Bucky罗尼迪和詹梦露很短不长，几章完结





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 

 

James醒来的时候发现床上只剩下自己，他一点也不惊讶。Alpha留下的气味还深刻地停留在他的皮肤上，硝烟、乌木，再加上一点不易被发现的、令他着迷的植物气息——像是浸泡在夏日阳光里的橙花——这是专属James的私密气味，Steve Rogers只为他一个人释放出这一点动人的甜味。他尖尖的犬齿咬住自己的下唇，企图掩盖嘴角不由自主情动的微笑。他把脸埋进枕头里，让丝绸、织锦和细软的羊毛包裹住自己，企图阻止脑海里翻滚而来的旖旎画面，但那些充盈室内的性感的信息素、湿润的大腿内侧，以及自己身上遍布的指印和吻痕——主要都集中在颈间和腰上，经过了一夜的蕴酿在他的皮肤上显出鲜郁的玫瑰色，这一切都在提醒他昨夜——Alpha的火热体温、流连的指尖、律动和从下巴滴落的滚烫液体……他闭上眼睛，抱着羽毛枕头在大床上打滚，脸颊滚烫。他在想念那个温暖的怀抱。

 

James下床，身上只穿了单薄皱褶的衬衫，下摆堪堪遮住臀部，两条长且优美的腿暴露空气中。他随手从床边拾起一件柔软的深蓝色晨衣，这间公寓里的所有东西都掺杂着两个人的味道，他无法通过嗅觉来判断这件长袍属于谁，但在隐秘的襟口有两个银线刺绣的优雅字母——SR，他披上它，在腰间系上一个松垮的结。  
他走到窗前，拉起窗帷——三层厚重的布料，目的是为了驱逐paparazzi和他们致命的镜头。没了绸布和丝绒的阻挡，破晓之后清澈、闪亮的日光流淌进来，温柔地倾泻，照耀年轻的Omega。James居高临下地注视着清晨的街道——他的这间公寓几乎处在曼哈顿的天际，车流、行人、交错的树影、尘土飞杨。收音机里正在放一首忧郁甜美的情歌，情人、情人、情人……他伸手调动频道，新闻台的主持人说让我们有请总统。

他把朗姆酒和香草糖浆倒进新鲜煮好的咖啡里，酒瓶和骨瓷杯撞出清脆的声响。广播里的总统先生说早安美利坚，James啜饮一口饮料，甜蜜的液体滑过喉咙，Steve Rogers沉厚、有力、悦耳的那专属于权力和Alpha的声线即使穿透层层电流，再传到他耳边时仍然有让James战栗的魔力。他在想这个声音的主人，想他昨晚在情迷深处紧紧地拥抱他，在他的后颈落下一个个湿热烫人的吻，想自己的手指穿过他的浓密金发，想他在他耳边用沙哑地说他属于他。

“早安，我的总统。”

 

 

2.

 

一大捧沉重的红玫瑰——大概有两百朵，或者更多，即使是身高六英尺的助理男孩Charles抱着也有些艰难，它们包裹在粉红色的缎纸和轻纱里，石竹和轻柔的鸟类羽毛点缀在其间。随着花朵附上的烫金卡片企图用最谦卑的方式指出这份奢华的礼物今天早晨还生长在迷人的普罗旺斯，一切都是为了博可爱的James先生一笑。  
这是来自谁的礼物？是华尔街的银行家还是爱琴海上的船王？会是欧洲的某位国王吗？但不管赠予者有多显赫的身份多雄厚的家财，Charles清楚的知道这束玫瑰根本不会得到可爱的James先生的宠爱——和在之前、这个短暂的上午他们已经签收的那总共将近八千支玫瑰、鸢尾、牡丹、百合、郁金香一样，只会在酒店的珐琅风扇下枯萎、垂死。

Charles探头偷偷看向化妆室的方向，万众瞩目的James正把头靠在一个年轻女孩怀里，用那双洋娃娃的眼睛祈求一杯加棉花糖的热可可。那Beta女孩脸红的不像话，躲避着他的眼神点点头答应，即使她一定会被上司狠狠地骂上一顿，没准还会扣一礼拜的工资，可是谁能拒绝James 呢。

James是上帝垂怜，不费吹灰之力就能靠大屏幕吃饭。他漂亮、甜蜜、无辜，是个未被标记的年轻Omega，故意瞪着圆滚滚的绿眼睛说那些浪荡的台词——纯真的性感。  
他演过男妓、王子、富豪的妻子，黑白色的银幕照亮他眼底深沉强烈的茫然，像东方的瓷器，通透且质地脆弱，他会出现在你最不堪最背德的绮丽幻想里，但是除了大屏幕上娇艳的单色脸庞，你永远都无法拥有他。

 

James忽然回头向他的方向看了过来，Charles来不及躲闪目光就和那双绿眼睛撞在一起，全美国最甜的Omega在小助理身上停留了一秒目光，他看见那鲜红色的嘴唇向上调皮的勾起，James轻巧地向他眨眨眼睛，随后就很快地转了回去，仿佛一切都不曾发生。

你可读到过海妖塞壬。  
总之是超自然的美。

Charles想他真是太漂亮了，那他做什么都没有关系了，都有意义，都会被原谅。

 

 

3.

 

今天是James Barnes新电影的首映式，他根本记不清这部电影讲了什么，不过一定脱不开美丽年轻的Omega和英俊富有的Alpha，毕竟，还能有什么新鲜的吗？他下榻在今天被鲜花包围的广场酒店，即便距离仪式开始还有两三个小时的时间，他已经能听见粉丝、影迷、狗仔集聚在酒店下爆发出的吵闹声。

他把自己关在房间里，提前做好的完美妆发让他不能上床打盹。该死，他踢掉皮鞋蜷缩进高大的沙发椅，用脸颊蹭着天鹅绒缎面的靠枕。熏香和花束都是他最喜欢的——酒店用他的名字命名了这间客房，乌木、鼠尾草，一点点若有若无的橙花香气。他孩子气地闭上眼睛去想他的总统，想念硝烟和皮革的味道。他想他一定在为冷战、宗教、种族问题烦心。他咬住嘴唇，祈望他能在早餐、早午餐的缝隙里想到他的小巴奇。

 

门被叩响，隔着厚重的木门James闻到了一点熟悉的气味——茉莉花和浓烈的辛香料，羼和进伏特加清冽的香气。他懒洋洋地跳下沙发，一打开门果然看见红发美人环抱双臂靠着门框，高挑着红唇调笑地睨着他。

Natasha Romanoff，她是Steve的私人助理，性感火辣的Alpha，就算身材娇小，早年在苏联潜伏特工的履历让她轻轻松松能用大腿拧断比她强壮两倍壮汉的脖子。至于私人助理有多私人，总归是知道这位地下情人的程度。

“Natasha.”James向她露出一个柔顺的笑容，眼尾显出一道暧昧甜蜜的痕迹，看起来格外天真无辜——这算是他的杀手锏，从5岁开始他就精通此道。

红发女人伸手推开James的脸，“我不是他，不吃你这一套，娃娃脸。”她走进房间，极美的猫眼敏捷地转动，James知道她在排查窃听器、隐形摄像头，他又瘫回舒适的小沙发，“你放心吧，什么都没有。”

Natasha深深地看了他一眼，“你真是个甜心，Jimmie，是吗？”她伸手捏了捏Omega的下巴，James顺势笑着握住她的手放在唇边轻轻地吻了一下，湿润的绿眼睛里流光溢彩，“你可是个Alpha，我亲爱的，可别勾搭我。”

即便她不愿承认，Natasha清楚地感受到自己停了一拍呼吸。Alpha的原始本能让她被男人猩红馥郁的嘴唇迷了眼，强悍的美人感到一阵恐慌。她抽回自己的手，在James的额头上敲了一下，男人立刻抱着脑袋浮夸地叫痛。她抿着嘴不让自己笑出声来，在James身边挑了一个得体的位置坐下，像哄小孩子一样从手包里取出一个丝绒盒子，在James眼前晃了晃。

 

“Cartier？”James看着那深红色的丝绒，他伸出舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇，绿眼睛看向Natasha。  
“我想是的，”女人含笑看着他，感叹那真是一双无法抗拒的眼睛，她把盒子递给James，“虽然不能亲自去门店，但是他精心挑选的没错，花费了好几个能好好睡觉的夜晚。”

 

James打开丝绒盒子，一张极小却精致的卡片先掉出来，他捡起来看，是总统先生优雅庄重的笔迹——“首映成功，小王子。”寥寥几笔，却让他格外雀跃，羞于Natasha在场，不然他会将这张小小的卡片抵在鼻息之间，仔细地闻一闻有没有Steve留下的味道。

Natasha让他快看看里面的东西，James把卡片插进胸口的口袋，打开盒子的夹层——一条手链，华丽的钻石手链，在酒店房间温柔的金橘色灯光下迸发出妩媚的光华。  
这种娇贵奢靡的东西，要送给最美的Omega。

James嘴角带着甜蜜的笑容，他的眼睛比钻石更美。Natasha知道他让开心的绝不是钻石珠宝，比起手链他怕不是更喜欢手枪。他什么奇珍异宝没见过呢，几乎每分每秒都有人眼巴巴地往他眼皮底下送，这条手链又算什么，他只是在乎送东西的人罢了。

 

“他为什么不自己送给我，”James抬起眼睛，“他明明可以晚上来见我，或者我去找他，我们又不是没这么做过……”

他的声音戛然而止，他有些长的头发遮住了眉眼，Natasha觉得自己有些难受，仿佛如鲠在喉，James举起手腕看了看表——百达翡丽，她心想，总统先生有一块一模一样的。

“哦，”James轻快地小声惊呼，他看起来根本没有前一刻的阴郁，仿佛那只是Natasha一时的恍惚，“今天是Carter小姐的生日啊，我竟然忘记了。”

他看向Natasha的绿眼睛重新欢欣雀跃起来，眼角和脸颊都浮起一层玫瑰色的动人雾气，“替我祝Carter小姐生日快乐，好吗？你觉得她会收下我的礼物吗？”

他明明不开心。Natasha控制住自己想要伸手抚摸他的长发、安抚他的冲动——又是Alpha本能作祟，上帝啊。职业道德告诉她她不应该妄加评论自己上司的种种。很抱歉，她也搞不懂Steve Rogers。

她深呼吸，强迫自己冷酷无情一些，她还有正事。她有说过在James身边待久了，她那该死的第一性别容易母性泛滥吗？

 

“嘿，Jimmie，虽然我闻不到你的信息素，但是甜心，你打过抑制剂了吗？”

James还有些茫然，他不想承认自己还在想Carter姑娘，她今晚会收到钻石吗？  
他向Natasha点了点头，紧接着才意识到自己其实说错了，月中的时候他和Steve玩过头导致发情期提前，他没敢告诉那段时间显然格外忙碌的总统先生——不能标记，不能临时标记。于是他硬是靠着吃药和多大一只抑制剂硬挨过了那个不被期待的发情期。他的医生告诉他他的身体无法承受这个月的第二支抑制剂，不过他也安慰了他，一个月迎来两次发情期的可能性小之又小。

James想了想，他觉得Natasha认为一切如常也没什么不好的，反正只是一件小事罢了。他知道她会把一切都告诉Steve，他不想让他知道。

 

 

4.

 

酒店离百老汇很近，只需要五六分钟的车程。James被保镖们护得严严实实，才得以安全地穿过粉丝和狗仔的重重包围。

他心不在焉，但还是熟练地扬起天真烂漫的笑容，再把天上的星光偷来盛进自己的眼睛里。他还是甜得要命，眉眼间那点阴郁没人察觉，漂亮的Omega在镜头前展示自己，他鲜红的嘴唇是国家的珍宝，一个帅气的金发Alpha经过他身边时俯身在他的脸颊上重重地亲吻了一下——那是他曾经合作过的一位男演员，英俊地像希腊雕像，他配合地露出一个甜蜜又夸张的笑容，闪光灯的声音噼里啪啦在他耳边响起。

他在笑，可他又想起他心里真正的战士、阿喀琉斯、太阳神正在和一位美好的女士共进晚餐。他垂下睫毛，浓密的小扇子遮住眼睛里湿涩的情绪。

 

他坐在黑暗里百无聊赖地看着银屏上自己的脸，他在出神，直到画面上出现浮夸的王宫建筑和头戴王冠的Omega，他才终于想起这部电影里自己扮演了一位小王子。他想起他的总统写下的卡片，“小王子”，他把它从胸口抽出来，乘着黑暗凑到鼻尖仔细地嗅——橙花和硝烟的味道致命地流淌进他的呼吸。他低头看手腕间那道璀璨的银河——他还是把手链戴在了身上，即使再黑暗里钻石也闪烁着光芒。他的总统曾经在某一个夜晚拭去他眼尾的泪水，在他耳边说你的眼睛在黑夜里也会发光。

他闻到一股熟透樱桃的酸甜香气，混着奶油和白兰地的气息从自己的颈侧、腿间和口腔里流淌出来，James绝望地闭上眼睛，他知道自己完蛋了。

 

 

5.

 

他逃出了放映厅，他明显感觉到有些Alpha被信息素侵扰，变得焦躁不安。他觉得很抱歉，可是他自己的情况绝对不太妙。私处不断有液体从身体深处流淌出来，他身上的气味分分秒秒变得更加浓郁——他快不能思考了。

他不敢让他的保镖发现自己——那些货真价实的Alpha，他只能在无人的走廊上拼命奔跑，在一片混沌的脑海里祈祷自己不要碰到任何一个人。他腿软了，对于发情期变得千百倍敏感的感官，连他胸口那张卡片散发出来星星点点的Alpha信息素都让能让他崩溃。

他几乎是摔下的楼梯。

他从一条弯曲复杂的小路顺利地从剧院的后门逃了出来（谢天谢地），这道隐蔽地小门故事是这栋十七世纪建筑的一段轶事——有人说是年轻的富豪太太为了和人偷情所以偷偷开辟，正对一条幽暗无人的小巷子。James捂着肚子靠墙跌坐在路边，他气喘吁吁，汗水从额头上滴落，浸湿了他柔软的长发。他连睁开眼睛的力气都没有了。

 

正当他以为自己快要昏死过去的时候，沉重、坚定的脚步声在空荡荡的小巷里想起来。他心底一惊，逆光中他只能迷迷糊糊看见一个高大的人影。他用手抵着墙想要站起来，却被粗糙的石头划上了娇嫩的手心。血液的气味加深了空气里樱桃和奶油的香气，那点带着攻击性的酒精气味越发散开，最后也只溃败化成甜味。

情欲在James脑海里蒸腾，他觉得自己的脑子里只剩下一锅煮沸的果酱，黏稠滚烫，他真的没办法思考了。他感觉到那个人影停在了自己面前，可他不想睁开眼睛。

没有什么可怕的事情发生，只有丝绸的质感贴上了自己是脸颊。James越发迷茫，他感到一双有力的手温柔地擦拭着自己的侧脸。硝烟、乌木，和一点点橙花的气息席卷而来，他最熟悉的、沉厚的Alpha气息几乎让他直接流泪“Steve……”James迷茫地睁开眼睛，他不知道自己水雾朦胧的眼睛有多漂亮，他的眼角通红，眼泪堪堪挂在下睫毛上。

Steve Rogers没回答他，他用丝绸手帕最后一次擦过James的脸颊，最后一下下手有些重，Omega的脸上留下了一道粉红色的印记。  
他把手帕随手扔掉，用指腹轻柔地摩挲那道泛红，James眼神迷茫，他微微张开着鲜郁的红唇，猩红的舌尖因为Alpha的触碰悄悄探出来，他在索吻。

总统先生用自己冰冷的手掌捧起Omega漂亮的脸庞，他没吻他——至少不是吻在嘴上，他亲吻James柔软的、樱桃味的皮肤，在那道印记上轻轻地舔咬，直到那里被烙印下自己的味道。

James搂住了他的腰，他呼吸的频率变得很急，从喉咙里溢出破碎的抽泣。Steve用手护住Omega的后脑，防止他磕上石墙，他托住他的漂亮男孩纤瘦的腰臀，把他从地上抱起来，收进自己怀里——James很高挑，可是Omega的特征让他的骨架精致窄小，相对于他，Omega很小，可以揉成一团藏进胸口。他因此无法控制对他的万般爱惜。

他快被樱桃和奶油的气味撩拨疯了，他吻他的肩膀安抚他。James在情欲里沉浮挣扎，他尖尖的犬牙无力地轻咬Steve脖颈上的动脉，无论他的意图是什么，对于Steve来说都是调情。即使是隔着两个人的衣物，他也能感觉到湿热甜蜜液体从James的腿间一股股地流淌出来，Omega在他耳边小声呻吟。

他要带着他的漂亮男孩上车，可是James忽然挣扎起来，他抬起埋在Steve颈窝里的脑袋，猫似的小脸，脸颊和眼尾通红，睫毛湿漉漉得纠缠在一起。Steve感觉自己的心在热烈地融化，可是Omega说话时带着尚未抹去的泪意。

“Steve？”

“嗯。”  
他贪婪地呼吸着James身上于他而言上瘾的甜香。

“…我是今天晚上唯一收到钻石的人吗？”

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

老罗杰斯我劝你好好回答，不然没爱做哦


	2. 02

6.

 

总统先生没回答。

 

他的男孩在他怀里不老实地乱动，那双绿眼睛里盈着一汪晶莹闪烁的泪花，似乎即将跌落，在零丁星光照耀下，那令人心碎的委屈和忧伤随之化为了实质，是对alpha的无声控诉。

他收紧了箍住James细瘦腰肢的双臂，Omega在他怀里显得又轻又小，像一只娇娇软毛茸茸的小动物，也像一捧流淌着甜香的菟丝花，被他珍藏在手心里，再也无法逃离他身边。

他凑近Omega的脸颊去吻他的嘴角，他的男孩却呜咽着躲开，Steve的嘴唇只蹭到他散着樱桃香气的长发。James的眼圈被泪意冲撞成嫣红色，他在赌气，睁大眼睛不让泪水淌出眼眶，尖尖的犬牙咬住下唇，浆果般饱满的唇珠显现出馥郁的、新鲜剖开石榴果实似的鲜郁色彩，眼下的娇嫩皮肤、甚至是鼻尖也通红一片——这样他显得更年轻，几乎就像个柔软的小男孩。“你回答我，”他那双精灵的眼睛盯着正怀抱着他的alpha，声音柔软且轻轻颤抖，“我要你回答我。”

他可爱的一塌糊涂。

 

总统先生想笑，他知道此刻那颗小脑袋瓜里已经被信息素和情欲绞成了一团糟——只有被发情期折腾的迷迷糊糊的James会闹脾气、会像个骄纵的小孩胡搅蛮缠，其余时间里他都听话懂事得像个精致的人偶娃娃、一只知分寸的宠物猫——至少在他面前是这样，他只会眨眨眼睛，漂漂亮亮地向他撒撒娇。他喜欢他乖巧的小情人，也爱极了他的男孩偶尔在蜜糖里打滚时的俏皮模样，是鲜嫩的、天真的、未经世事且未受伤的——无论世界上有多少人觊觎他甜蜜的小情人、光芒万丈的电影明星，他是独属于他的，这一点无从改变，就像永恒的星辰或者命运的轮盘。

 

他能感受到衣料之下James滚烫的皮肤以及空气越来越浓厚的甜腻香气——Omega甜得简直像一剂致命的美梦毒药，他心甘情愿沉迷于他。气味、温度、Omega含泪的眼睛，一切无不在撕扯着他的理智，引诱他皮囊之下嘶吼的野兽。他的眼神变深变暗——深蓝的大海在星夜下沉默地沸腾。呼吸被身体深处跳动的火焰烧得粗重滚烫, 他把Omega压向自己的心口，迫切地想要将他融进自己的骨血里。

 

他的小星星、他的小宝石、他漂亮的小鹿崽，他想要他，拥有他，让他完全属于他。

 

那辆漆黑的林肯已经在黑暗里蛰伏了许久，Steve拉开车门把怀里的人安置进汽车宽敞的后座，自己也倾身钻进汽车——没有司机没有外人，只有他和他，他们只有彼此。

车厢狭小的空间内充斥着性的味道，硝烟和乌木的气味放肆地汹涌迸发，James被体内的高热噬咬，却还是在朦胧中纠结那个让他内心酸涩问题的答案——他尝试去寻找那一点他贪恋的橙花香气来获得安慰，却被几乎在空气中饱和的、霸道的战火和木料的气息呛得喘不过气来——连属于他自己的那点樱桃奶油的气味都被alpha全部纳入了自己的吐息，他被完完全全地压制着，被摁在情欲的漩涡里动弹不得。  
他软绵绵地抬起腿踢了一下男人的膝盖，却被alpha顺势捉住了脚腕。Steve伏在他身上，让他的男孩完全被他藏匿在身下。他的一只手撑起身体，另一只手温柔的替他的男孩拂去沾湿了汗水黏脸颊上的长发，他着迷地看着James染上红晕的脸，他在黑暗里同猫眼一样闪耀着星星般光亮的绿眼睛、他下巴上精巧的小沟——如若孩童般稚气天真，同时又性感的不像话，无论岁月变迁他都如同初见时那般，美丽到让他说不出话。他低下头吻他的眼睛，痴迷于他身上独一无二的甜蜜香气。他的手顺着omega的脸庞一路摩挲，指腹流连于他的脖颈、锁骨，再探进衬衣的领口揉捏他平坦却柔软的胸脯，James的皮肤随着他指尖的游走浮起一层粉红色的薄雾。Steve用鼻尖刮蹭James的侧颈，在那儿薄薄的皮肤上落下一个个凶狠缠绵的吻，直到他唇下那一点花瓣般的皮肤涌上血液猩红的颜色。omega的双手抓住他的衣襟，优美的脖颈后仰，发出破碎的呻吟，Steve能感觉到那双手无力地推搡着自己的胸膛，就像猫咪稚弱的爪子在他心口抓挠。

“你在拒绝我吗，Bucky，不，你永远不会的。”Steve在他耳边轻声说道，湿热的鼻息洒在omega敏感的耳侧，James 在他手下颤抖，扭动身体想要逃开火热的桎梏，但在对方的力量和压迫下都不过是幼稚的徒劳。

Steve忘情地吻他，贪恋地舔掉他皮肤上水果奶糖般的甜味。他闭着眼睛，一遍一遍地叫他“Bucky”，被情欲糜乱的声音在亲吻的间隙灼热地从唇边流淌。

有什么冰冷的金属制物贴上了他的下腹，他的动作顿了一下，睁眼就看见身下的James因为发热和抽泣红得不像话的脸颊和湿漉漉的眼睛——omega偷偷摸走了他的枪，卡博特的枪口此刻亲密地紧贴他的身体。

他的男孩哭了，这有些糟糕。

总统先生无奈地低笑出声，James的鼻尖通红，看起来像被人狠狠地欺负了一遍。Steve受不了他这样，“不许哭了，把眼泪留着。”他喜欢他被水渍浸湿的眼睛，像一口盈在眼窝里的苦艾酒，但他不想让他因为悲伤而落泪，他喜欢他在他身下绽放时被欢愉激荡出的甜蜜泪滴。

他终于不再逗他，他握住omega那只握枪的手，用自己宽厚的手掌包裹住他的男孩轻颤的手指。他拉着他的手，让James和枪在自己的牵引下在身体上移动，枪口的温度冰冷得像冬夜，隔着单薄的衬衣紧贴着皮肉，从他的小腹，直上胸膛，Steve慢慢地掌控着James握枪的经途，直至冰冻的金属枪口贴上总统先生的前额。  
James微张着鲜红的嘴唇，那两朵醇美的、丝绒般柔滑甜蜜的唇泛着滟泽的水光。他睁大了眼睛，幽莹的绿色眼瞳更强烈了猫的特质。他吓到了，不敢相信对方居然如此就把生命交付给他。他想要把手和枪从男人的手心中挣脱出来，“你疯了吗，”枪上了膛，只要他动动指尖就能轻而易举地取走男人的性命，他密长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀般颤动，“放开我。”

“怎么不继续问了，你不是想知道答案吗？”Steve笑着看着他，“害怕了？”

James咬着嘴唇，小腿屈起正好顶着Steve的小腹，他抬起下巴，企图逃避alpha温柔的、让他沉溺的眼神，男人却敏锐地感知到他的企图，“看着我，Buck，看着我。”他倾身吻他的手腕，空气里橙花的香气越来越澎湃，像一阵花朵的海浪从遥远处席卷而来，和煦、微苦，优雅得恰到好处。这样的气味对James来说几乎是烫的，随着他的呼吸卷进血液里，五脏六腑都一同兴奋地震颤。他克制不住自己的呻吟，呼吸也变得急促起来，热意在体内蒸腾，他觉得自己快要融化了。

Steve感受到那只被他紧紧握住的手越来越柔软，黏腻的汗水伴着Omega的香气流淌。他从男孩手里夺走手枪，几乎没花半分力气，James的手臂无力的垂下，他的男孩眼神迷离，眼睛里盛了一汪破碎的星河，无意地发出一声声猫咪呜咽似的声音，脚踝一下下地蹭着他的腿。Steve把Omega抱起来，James的胳膊堪堪挂在他的肩膀上，烫人的脸蛋紧紧地贴着他的脖颈。

“我今天见Peggy，不仅仅因为是要祝她生日快乐，”Steve忙着扯开Omega的衬衣，银质的玫瑰扣子七零八落地跌在地上，“她订婚了。”  
他在James胸前裸露的皮肤上啃咬着，让那片白鸽般洁白的皮肤上留下一道道玫瑰色的吻痕，Omega在他耳边小声喘息，他满足于那些暧昧的痕迹——是他留下的，他属于他。

“……订婚了？”James懵懂地重复Steve的话，声音软得一塌糊涂。他的脑袋热乎乎的，除了欲望的撕扯，其他感官都变得模糊迟钝起来。他甚至没有意识到自己唇角傻乎乎扬起的微笑。  
Steve嗯了一声，舌尖舔过Omega艳红色挺立的乳尖，James被刺激得惊叫出声，指尖嵌入男人宽厚的背肌。“Daniel Sousa，她的未婚夫，” 他当然愿意和James好好讲讲美丽的外交官女士动人的爱情故事，但绝不是现在——现在他应该有更重要的事情要忙。  
“至于我到底送了什么，你猜怎么着，我甚至都想不起来了，”总统先生在Omega的脸颊上落下一个滚烫的吻，他的漂亮男孩半眯着眼睛，双手在他的背脊上胡乱地动作，“总之不是钻石就对了，小傻瓜。”

James看起来又要哭了，他用通红通红的鼻尖蹭蹭alpha的脖子，在男人耳边撒娇般委屈地吻他，“那你为什么不早点告诉我，这么久。”

Steve搂抱着他的甜心，故意地舔了舔omega源源不断地释放着令人迷醉香气的腺体——未经标记的、尚是处子的脆弱腺体。James在瞬间就瘫软了腰肢，Steve感受到那一刻他绷紧的肌肉和呼吸——他的男孩全然依靠在他的怀抱里，脑袋靠在他肩上小口小口凄惨地呼吸。

为什么？  
“因为看你乱吃飞醋，真是可爱的不得了。”

 

  
James很快被扒干净了衣服，丝绒和绸缎制成的精致衣裳被随手扔在地上。Steve掰开他修长漂亮的腿，黏稠甜腻的液体顺着股缝沾湿了大腿，莹白的皮肤上泛着晶莹奢靡的水光。omega的身体还在难耐地向外分泌出诱人的汁液，“你都湿透了，”男人伸出手指探进那个隐蔽的穴口，浅粉色像层叠的花蕊，他的指尖刚进入就被热情的吮吸，内里的烫人温度和嫩滑触感让他口干舌燥，他温柔地开拓他的男孩，手指全尽没入汁水丰沛的穴道，浓烈的甜香交织在两人之间。omega小声吸气，难耐地扭动腰肢渴求更多。

Steve捡起刚才被他丢弃在一边的那把卡博特，幽暗的光线下枪口闪烁着细碎的光芒。他俯身亲吻他的男孩，吻他的锁骨、小腹和细腻的大腿内侧，他握着枪，枪管顺着James的皮肤游走，omega的乳尖被冰凉的枪口刺激得饱满充血，漆黑的金属制物和柔软白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的对立，Steve掌控一切，他兴致勃勃地欣赏James在他的怀抱里逐渐盛开的模样，手中的枪管不知不觉间已经抵上了Omega不停翕动的肉穴，Omega呜咽了一声，他圆滚滚的猫眼睛仿佛也蒙上一层浮游的迷茫星光，既妩媚又纯真。Steve稍稍用力，有些困难地将枪管推进James格外紧致湿滑的穴道，异物的入侵让他敏感娇嫩的身体近乎泛滥地流淌出更多黏糊糊的甜蜜花汁，借着液体的润滑，Steve用手枪模拟性交的动作开始慢慢地来回抽插，Omega被完全打开了，他像被粉红色的雾气包裹着，柔软、甜蜜，如若浑身涂满了糖浆和奶油，alpha舔过他的皮肤，舌头也果然尝到了甜的味道。James再也无法控制自己浪荡的叫声，他紧紧地抓住男人的肩膀，绵密的快感从穴口一路延续到身体深处，他先要被亲吻被拥有，贪心地想要更多、更深、更热、更烫。

Omega的小穴连同腿根都被挑逗成更深更艳的红色，看起来就像熟透的果肉般诱人。Steve一点点抽出被James吃进的枪，哑光的金属因为Omega体内的高温变得温热，水光淋漓，在它完全离开Omega身体的那一刻被穴肉紧紧地吮吸着，像是不知羞臊的挽留。alpha感到下腹燃烧的火焰几乎要冲出他的身体，他解开自己的衣裤，释放出早已怒胀多时的阴茎，浑圆的头柱在Omega的穴口就着充盈的汁液一下下地顶蹭——即使刚刚用手指和枪做了预备，那美妙却娇弱的蜜穴仍然很难适应alpha夸张的尺寸。Steve总是害怕伤到他。James难耐地扭腰，主动下压身体想要被填满，Steve握住他乱动的手，和他十指相交，他一遍遍吻过他的男孩可爱的、洋娃娃般粉嫩的双颊，身下温柔地挺进那柔软且极乐的温暖肉穴，Omega咬紧了牙齿承受着巨物侵入身体时难以避免的疼痛，Steve用拇指摩挲他丰厚的、猩红近乎紫色的美丽双唇，将手指探进他高热的口腔，示意他松开牙关和对自己的惩罚式的忍耐，James的眼睛里仿佛盛满浓稠的液态绿琥珀——迷离、炽热，美得不像话，他听话地张开口唇，殷红的的舌尖仔细且艳情地舔舐男人的拇指。

肉刃完全没入Omega体内时Steve满足地蹭了蹭James的脸颊，他柔情万般地亲吻他的男孩，James的喘息里带了些许哭泣的意味，他知道他在疼。Alpha伸手握住他的男孩挺立的阴茎，伴着前端渗出的汁液替他手淫，他小心翼翼地取悦他，为这具令他着迷沉醉的身体服务。James尖叫一声弓起腰，Steve用一只手臂护住他，自己也慢慢地开始挺动腰部，感受到James一点一点被他操熟操软。

James很快就适应了那在自己身体里坚硬、胀大的阴茎，快到他羞于承认。先前的那点痛苦在随后铺天盖地袭来的甘美快感相比显得微不足道，不过一会儿他就已经汗水淋漓了。Steve将他压在车座上，男人逐渐显露出野兽的本性，omega略带沙哑的甜蜜喘息声和空气中越来越浓烈的甜味，于他而言是最有效的催情剂，James的身体向他完全打开，他的男孩在他身下就像一朵盛放的伊甸玫瑰，原本羞怯、贞洁的花瓣紧收着，被金发战神的吻所唤醒，重重叠叠地彻底绽放开来，花蜜被alpha尽情采撷。James的双手被alpha捏着手腕一并压在头顶——男人只需要一只手就可以控制住他，和alpha相比他脆弱的不像话，Steve低下头吻他的嘴，一下，两下，三下，更多，他品尝着他的美人，温柔致意，阴茎却凶狠地在他的男孩体内横冲直撞，退出一点就立刻向更深处冲撞，车厢里除了alpha粗重的喘息和Omega甜蜜高亢的叫声之外，剩下皮肉相碰撞那暧昧的、引人浮想的声音，男人似乎想要永远在那里深处如同丝绸般柔滑眷恋的软肉上留下自己的痕迹。他天真淫荡的Omega被操得浑身滚烫，混着两人体液的淫水被alpha的阴茎随着抽插的动作靡乱地牵连出来，Omega穴口被alpha过于激烈的动作折磨地越发红肿，James两条漂亮修长的腿被分开，松垮地攀附在男人精壮的、蕴藏无尽力量的腰侧——James在情迷意乱时乱糟糟地想，他那里像总统，分明是美神、是战神，他可以是全美国的上帝之子，却也是独属于他的阿喀琉斯——Omega纤弱的、郁金香般柔韧的身体在alpha近乎残忍的操弄之下显得脆弱可怜，仿佛将要折断，James被狠狠地钉在alpha身下，他被那大网一般将他囚禁其中的快感的狂潮吓坏了，下意识地想要向后退缩，alpha意识到他想逃，不容抗拒地将Omega更加拉近自己的身体，肌骨相亲，肉刃更加用力地操干那娇弱的穴道，几乎是在宣泄胸腔里澎湃的情感。他不允许他逃开。James几乎来不及呼吸，只能可怜兮兮地小口急促地喘息，他的眼角红得吓人，生理盐水被逼出了眼眶，有的挂在长得惊人的睫毛上，有的顺着缠绵精致的眼尾滑下腮帮，Steve低头舔去他的美人脸上的泪滴——Omega的眼泪也是甜的，他爱极了他的小糖果，alpha把他的男孩抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，James的双臂环抱着他的头颅，他感受到Omega的手指在自己的发间胡乱穿梭，他闭上眼睛轻轻地啃咬James可爱的乳尖，换来Omega更浪荡的甜叫。Steve双手箍着Omega柔软的腰肢，这样的姿势让阴茎插得更深，Omega浑身打颤，却仍乖巧地用尽最后一点力气扭动腰跨，吞吐男人腿间的巨物，Steve替他理顺被汗水纠结起来的长发——James看起来像是在水里泡过似得又湿又软，他凑到他耳边用低沉的嗓音夸他真是个乖孩子，Omega散发着香甜气味的腺体近在咫尺，仅仅隔着一层单薄的、奶油似得皮肤诱惑着他，他坏心得舔过那片雪白甜蜜的肌肤，阴茎同时重重地向上顶弄，撞上脆弱且敏感的、Omega圣洁也浪荡的子宫口，James在他怀里一个激灵，在那一瞬间毫不客气地咬上总统先生的肩膀，他在一阵几乎致死的痉挛里射了出来，小腹仿佛被浸泡在热水里，空气里樱桃、奶油和白兰地的气味放肆地宣泄，他瘫软在alpha坏里尽情喘息，再也直不起腰。

Steve被Omega高潮时自宫口灌下的一股淋漓的汁水烫得差点缴械投降，James的穴肉包裹着他的阴茎死死地搅动，他抱着他的男孩像雄狮般发出一声满足的低吼，在Omega温暖炙热、他所迷醉的身体里做最后的冲撞，巨大的龟头顶开娇嫩湿淋的宫口，James睁开原本懒洋洋半阖的眼睛，手抵在alpha坚硬的胸膛上似是无力的抗拒，Steve咬他牛奶糖般可爱的耳垂，在他耳边温柔地安抚他，“不会有事的，宝贝，我不咬你，”他沉迷那毒药似致命的甜，“什么都不会发生，什么的不会改变，除了你爱我，我爱你。”他的手掌在Omega精美仿佛艺术品的背脊上来回摩挲，流连于丝滑若绸缎般的触感，同时阴茎撑开狰狞的结，James快疼坏了，他甚至无法再叫喊，只能拽着他的总统坚实的手和他十指交缠，他的嘴唇和脸颊原本娇艳餍足的粉红色褪去变得苍白。Steve安慰他吻他的嘴，探进他的口腔纠缠他的唇舌，James被彻底填满了，肉穴里毫无一点空隙，终于浓稠滚烫的精液从alpha的身体里全数灌进他的，他终于又彻底得哭了出来，这场漫长地几乎跨越世纪的性爱和射精几乎耗光他的一切，他趴在alpha肩头小声抽泣，肚子里的那根阴茎射出的液体又烫又稠，霸道且狠辣地灌满他，让他颤抖着第二次高潮，精液溅到了他的眼皮和头发上，他靠在怀里不愿意再一次睁开眼睛，Steve吻他的眼窝，温柔地舔掉他眼角白色的液体。迷茫中James听见alpha一遍遍呼唤他的名字，湿热的吻落在自己身体的每一个角落，“我爱你，”金发alpha的呢喃让他分不清是现实还是梦魇，“只爱你。”  
耗光力气的Omega在被倦意拖拽进黑暗前的最后一秒偏头吻了吻alpha火热的、血脉交织的侧颈，爱意翻涌流淌于残存的夜色里。

爱你，只爱你。

 

 

7.

 

“你知道他们怎么称呼你的生日吗？”

椭圆办公室里，Natasha挑高嘴角笑眯眯地看着年轻的总统先生，男人正微蹙着眉头用钢笔在文件上圈圈画画，即便听到她的问题也没抬头，“国庆日？Nat，别调笑我。”

红发alpha的红唇在灯下闪烁出性感且侵略性极强的美，伏特加清冽的气息仿佛自莫斯科阴郁的雪天跨越千里吹来，她笑容更甚，“‘太阳神降临美利坚35周年’。”女特工几乎掩饰不住声音中的放肆笑意，Steve把目光从国防部长的文件上移开，无奈地看向他美艳的助手，他蔚蓝色的眼睛像是宇宙星辰和浩瀚海洋的总和， “好了小寿星，给自己放个假吧，你应得的，” Natasha从他手里抽出沉重的皮质文件夹扔在一边，“说真的，你一点也不期待今晚吗，James也在受邀名单里。”  
Steve盖上钢笔的笔盖，那只奢华的万宝龙一看就知道是来自谁的礼物，万般情谊似乎萦绕在金色的笔尖。“我想见到他也不在这一时。”他微微歪了歪头，靠在椅背上好整以暇地注视着美艳的alpha。他不情愿在盛大的场合遇见他的男孩——他不能抱他不能吻他，可他明铭近在咫尺，这样会让他失落，简直会逼疯他。

“别这么自大，今天是你的生日呢总统先生，你说他会怎么给你准备惊喜？” Natasha冷哼一声，美丽的猫眼审视着自己的上司，“甜心，别说你不期待。”

 

 

8.

 

麦迪逊广场花园今夜华灯璀璨，总统先生的生日撞上国庆日，天大的巧合，空气中都渗透出欢愉和美酒的味道。室内装点着各式18世纪的外国金银器，绣上珍珠的金色丝纱从天幕上垂下，同水晶吊灯的华光交相辉映。

Steve不知道这间巨大的宴会厅此时挤满了多少人，他放眼望去，华服美人们的衣香鬓影和那些他记得的不记得的权贵要员，每个人身上都游离着淫逸的浮光，各种各样的信息素融合在一起，乱糟糟的气味压迫着他的感官。他是焦点，他甚至数不清自己已经和多少人礼貌寒暄了，即使周围一直有人群环绕，热闹的人声不绝于耳，可他不可避免的感到一阵不真切的抽离感，内心深处呼啸着骇人的凉意——他仿佛一下子回到了儿时——他最弱小、无力、苍白不堪的时期，彼时他灵魂里的雄狮尚未长成，那种深切的孤寂、薄凉，他以为自己不会再面对。  
他捏紧了酒杯，忽然迫切地思念镌刻在他生命里那令他沉溺的甜蜜香气，他的Bucky，他的漂亮男孩。他记起Natasha的话，他的目光急切地搜寻着那个他牵挂的人影，人群喧闹流动，他黯然发现自己不过徒劳，一位侍者挡住了他的视线，对方尊敬地引他坐下，为他准备的华丽宴会即将开始。他只能遮掩住自己的情绪，金发的alpha看起来仍是强大迷人的英俊太阳王。

 

掌声、鲜花、致辞。舞台上美丽的女孩们穿着蓬蓬裙和紧身衣伴随着欢快的乐章和满地五彩纸屑跳舞，刚才则是他的国务卿真挚的演讲和祝福，Steve保持着完美微笑，却只盯着酒杯里沉浮的香槟泡沫出神。

但他却忽然听到了他心上的名字。  
他猛然从失神中重回现实，抬头看见主持人扬着热切的笑意伸手指向舞台的另一侧，金橘色的聚光灯故弄玄虚地慢慢移动打亮那一侧舞台，下一秒他心尖上的美人雀跃的越入他的视线——James小跑着跃上舞台，笑容甜蜜，棕发绿眼，漂亮的无以复加。

他听见人群爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼，James晶莹闪亮的绿眼睛在寻找他，他含笑看着他的男孩，心尖的热意简直要冲破胸腔。那双绿眼睛找到了他，在那个瞬间时间静止，他眼里只有他的Bucky，他也能总对方的眼睛里看出一样的东西——滚烫、美丽、永恒。也在那一秒钟里James只对他一人展露出一个私密的、情人间的微笑，美得惊心动魄，也稍纵即逝。Steve又一次被他击中。随后他的男孩移开目光，表演全美国的性感宝贝。时间也又恢复流淌，人群的吵闹他不在乎，他的心上的罅隙在被慢慢填满。

“James Barnes，everybody！”James给了主持人一个热情的拥抱以及甜蜜的飞吻，那男人捂着胸口退去后台。James向台下的众人展露出一个似乎是糖浆和奶油堆积出来的笑容，那束金橘色的灯光从头到脚温柔地笼罩着他，年轻貌美的Omega像一幅鲜活又艳情的油画，仅仅是站在那里，他就足够让别人爱上他、为他着迷。

他长长的卷发发松散在脸颊两侧，甜蜜的棕色衬着玫瑰色的双颊，像是精美的陶瓷娃娃般惹人爱惜，James在丘比特环绕的金舞台上站定，手指抚上面前的话筒。嬉闹的关注逐渐沉寂下来，眼前走下黑白荧幕的好莱坞美国宝贝比电影里更美更甜，世人对美人多怜爱，更何况是他这样，天真又性感，妩媚地像一朵盛开的月季花，却也洁白值得被收入上帝的圣物匣永世珍藏。

乐队奏起歌曲欢快愉悦、饱含祝福的前奏，James胸前佩戴着一只华美的红宝石胸针，其中的光华映衬着他璀璨的、星光迷离的绿眼睛，既多情又薄情。他害羞似得伸出舌尖舔了舔自己如同肥满玫瑰花瓣般的红唇，伴随着管弦乐队恢弘激昂的乐声，举起话筒为总统先生庆生。

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,”他的声音几乎在颤抖。James湿润沙哑的声音通过电流和音响充斥着整个巨大的宴会厅，他的声音令人浮想联翩——轻柔、嘶哑，以及几声难以察觉的喘息，这是属于床笫间的声音。Steve在台下注释着他，Omega的眼睛里暗含着只有他们彼此才懂得的情绪，晶莹闪亮，几乎要藏不住。

“Happy birthday Mr,President, happy birthday to you.”他唱完每一句歌词，台下都响起起哄的尖叫和掌声，Steve却知道他的男孩笑容背后调皮的狡猾——他的绿眼睛四处留情，仿佛这不是一首快乐的生日歌，而是唱给世间所有人动人的情歌。台上迷人的Omega却也狡黠地保留了自己的私心，他刻意地含糊了”mister”这个单词的读音，用引人遐想的叹息声模糊地掩盖过去，而他真正小心翼翼唱出来的单词是那个简简单单却又千金重的”my”，我的，我的总统。  
他美丽的绿眼睛窥向台下，和他心爱的金发战神目光相交。

他知道他会懂。  
星辰和大海一同望向他，深邃得几乎让他迷失其间。  
他懂。

James站在台上，被繁花和掌声簇拥，万众瞩目，可是无论他的眼里还是心里，都只容下一个人占据得满满当当。沉重的爱意压得他喘不过气。

“Happy birthday Mr,President,”他张开双臂，沐浴在金色的光芒和漫天飞舞的花瓣金粉之间，美丽得仿佛是传播福音上帝之使，只要旁人看他一眼，便是福杯满溢,“Everybody!”

 

生日快乐，我的总统。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

老罗杰斯生日快乐啦


End file.
